Digimon Season 6: Digital Warriors
by Majunks Ace
Summary: It's been 25 years since the end of Digimon 02. Now adays, peace seems to rein supreme. But the thing about the Digiworld is... it never stays that way. The Sixth season is: Five Chosen Children, Four Gaurdians, Three Factions, Two Worlds, One Grand Battl
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Okay, first off I'd like to say to everyone that this is just a fan fiction I had fun with and have no real legal right to the Digimon Series. All previously used Characters and names are property of their respective owners, blah blah blah, companies and whatnot. All original characters… are mine I think. Okay, legal stuff aside I thought I'd also mention that readers should take a cautious steps. The following story contains descriptions of stylized action/sci-fi violence, some adult situations, coarse language and suggestive dialogue.

It's been twenty-five years since Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari defeated MaloMyotismon. The entire world has digimon and appears to be at peace. But peace is only skin deep as we find out that it will soon be shattered. Now, a new generation of heroes must rise up to combat this threat and rescue not only Earth and the Digiworld, but all the other worlds inbetween. Before Season 5 hits the shores of America, we came up with a sixth season to leave it in the dirt. Welcome, to Digimon: Digital Warriors.

Episode 1: 25 years later…

(I shouldn't have been chosen. I wasn't fit to be a Digidestined. I was just a high school freshman; a normal tenth grader. I wasn't a real digidestined, just a kid trying to grow up in a cold world…)

It was my freshman year of high school (Or my sophomore year to you Americans.) And I was different. Kids brought their Digimon to school, Digimon brought their kids and I was all alone.

"Okay class, time to break the equation down to its simplest form." The instructor told the class. "Takato, solve the equation."

"Is it… Z cubed plus 27?" Takato answered.

"Incorrect. Floramon?"

"Is it shopping?" Asked the flower digimon.  
"No you moron!" The teacher yelled. "Mr. Whitman, please explain to the class why they're so wrong."

"Well sir, the answer is XY squared to the power of six." I said, standing up from my desk.

That dude is me, Akira Whitman. I'm a Japanese student at Mirakuya High school in Odiba Japan. I'm sixteen years old, a handsome looking brunette and a genius at math!

"Not quite, you forgot to simplify the exponent." The instructor corrected.

"Sorry." I slumped back into my chair. (Okay, I'm kind of a math genius.)

People in school always hated me, I felt left out of everything.

"So then Sukamon says to Gazimon, Hey! One brain is better than Akira's!" Laughed the students as Chumon finished his joke. They really liked to make fun of me. And when they didn't do that, they always talked about their Digimon.

"My Floramon is the cutest Digimon ever isn't she?" Asked one of the girls from my school. The Patamon she was speaking to nodded.

"Row. Can I get her number?" He asked. "I'll trade you for my boy's number."

"That's hot! Okay deal." She said.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I walked in the door. The others gave me a cold stare as I slinked back out of the room.

I went home to my house later on. Mom and Kiwimon were making dinner. Sad to say, they were oblivious too.

"Hey Mom, Kiwimon, where's Dad?" I asked walking in.

"He took Sean and Red Agumon up to the mountains to train with him and Monochromon." My mother explained. "They're practicing for the Digi-Grand-Prix.

"Oh, I see." I sighed. "Call me when dinner's ready."

"Hey Kiyo-san. What's Suppi?" I typed onto my computer. I hid from reality behind my computer. I was always buried into my Digimon Forum. I used a Wyvern Rider avatar and made up a Digimon called Crocomon. Not sure why, but the name has always stuck with me.

"Nuthin. I'm practicing with Candlemon is all." Kiyo replied. Kiyo was a guy from my forum who had a Candlemon, and a Karate Master Avatar.

"Let's get back on topic, okay?" Sky ordered. Sky was a member of the Forum that had a Salamon and used an Elvin swordsman as an avi.

"Okay fine. Anyway, the way professor Izzumi's research team figures it, If a Digimon collects enough battle data they not only digivole themselves but their moves too. My Cubsiomon could upgrade his attack to double slash or an Agumon could develop Pepper Breath to Pepper Fire." Break Droned. Break was a member from America. I think he was about my age but he used a magician as an Avatar. Kind of dumb huh?

"Parigromon told me about that." Maytrix typed. Maytrix is actually a friend of mine from school that likes robots and androids. Well, she's my only friend from school. She lied about having a Parigromon, but I don't mind. She doesn't tell anyone that Crocomon is a fake.

"That's kind of cool. I'm gonna train Geomon now." Exx said. Exx is a foreign exchange student from China. He speaks fluent Mandarin Chinese, English, Japanese, and he's obsessed with mechs, and has a Geomon. He's really smart!

That was my daily routine from then until my brother came back.

"We're home!" Dad yelled. I ran outside to the porch and before me stood a massive Monochromon with my dad on its back.

"Dad! Monochromon! Hi!" I called. "Where are Red and Sean?"

"I'm here!" A red Agumon ran out from behind my father's Digimon and jumped into my arms. "We missed you!"

"Thanks Red." I replied, putting the rookie down. "Is Sean around?"

"I'm right here runt." Answered a voice. My older brother came around as well. He tipped his hat out of his eyes and looked at me. "And I'm ready for the Grand-Prix. Red's about to Digivolve: My Digivice is glowing. I'll be sure to let you watch when he does, and then you can kinda know how it feels to have a Digimon." Sean smirked. I hid my envy filled eyes and walked back into the house, heading for my room.

"Stupid Digi-Grand-Prix, taking Dad away from the needy younger son. Stupid Sean. If I had a Digimon, people would like me too!" I growled, throwing a tennis ball off the wall. The ball bounced off at a bad angle and smashed into my lamp. "Damn it all." I was pretty messed up as it was, but now I had to fix my lamp too! I went over to the nightstand to pick up the remains and noticed that the lamp was gone and that a glowing watch had replaced it.

It was a blue, silver lined watch. The center had a digital clock, but there was a radar in one corner, a messaging symbol in another, what looked like a reception signal on the bottom and on the sides were two empty bars.

"Odd." I said to myself. "Yo Sean, this your watch bro?"

"My D-3 is my watch; I don't need some 5 dollar plastic piece of crap." Sean yelled back.

"Can I keep it then?" I asked.

"Go ahead rodent, I really don't care." He growled, walking past my room.

"Thanks!" I replied, closing the door. "Jackass." I slapped the watch on my wrist. (It was a perfect fit too.) I went back to find the lamp when the watch began to glow on my wrist.

"Akira Whitman, are you prepared to meet your destiny?" Asked a disembodied voice.

"Uh, sure." I nodded.

"Good, arrive at the Trailmon station by 6:00 PM." The watch switched to a radar. I stared at the watch for a moment. I took a deep breath and picked up my favorite vest and a pair of goggles.

"Don't wait up Mom, I'll be back by 9:00" I said, walking out the door.

Don't give me that look; you would have done the same thing if you were me. Besides, how can you not listen to a talking watch? Anyway, I broke through the city lines and found my way to the Trailmon station. I was looking around for a Trailmon. There was supposed to be one that was shouting Digi. I decided to ask some of the other travelers. I noticed one girl imparticular.

"A Trailmon that shouts 'Digi'?" She looked around and spotted me. "Akira! Over here Akira!"

"Hey May!" I yelled back. In case you guys are wondering about the cute red head, that would be May. Remember Maytrix? Yup, that's her. May's real name is Iyouko Arezen, but you can call her May. She didn't have a Digimon either, but her little brother has both a Terriermon and a Lopemon so she'll cover by taking Terriermon along.

"What's up, why are you here?" I asked, running over to my friend and giving her a hug. She pushed me back and explained herself.

"Well, I was throwing a tennis ball at the wall, knocked over my lamp and when I went to pick it up: I found this weird watch." She explained, showing me the watch. I gasped in astonishment; it was nearly identical to mine (Only hers was orange).

"Wow, I got mine the same way." I said, flashing my watch. May gasped as well. "Did your watch tell you to look for a Trailmon that shouts Digi?"

"Uh… well… kinda, sorta." She struggled.

"Sweet, help me find that Trailmon then." I said.

"You mean that one that's yelling "DIGI, DIGI" at the top of its lungs?" She asked, pointing to a blue Trailmon. I glared at her as we walked over to the Digimon.

"Hi, we're going to 'Digi'!" May explained to the Trailmon as we approached.

"Okay, hop in kids." He replied, opening a door on its side.

"You serious?" I asked, giving the Digimon a strange look.

"Duh stupid, he's a Trailmon. Now get in." May scolded. I shrugged and entered the large Digimon. We sat down inside the Trailmon and headed off towards Omnimon knows where.

"Hum…" I sighed.

"Hmm…" May breathed, putting her hands on her chin. A boy sitting by us sighed.

"Hughf." A girl by us muttered.

One of the boys sitting by us looked up at another younger boy.

"Oh no, I didn't say anything." He replied. We were traveling through a long tunnel, and had been for an hour or so. Three other kids were sitting around us and no one had said a word the entire trip. Really quiet, really awkward, but it was better than high school.

"So, where's everyone headed?" Asked one of the passengers. He was a kid about our age. He had dark, short hair. Green eyes and wore baggy black pants and a gray button up shirt.

"Same place you are genius." Replied a shorter kid. He looked a little younger than us, had spiky red-blond hair. He hid it under a green hat and a hoody to match.

"What was that kid?"

"You heard me! You wanna make sometin of it?"

"What's with that dude?" I whispered to May.

"I dunno, he's a bit of a smart ass though." May replied.

"You really could learn some manners couldn't ya bro?" The first boy growled.

"You and what Digimon genius?" The short guy challenged.

"I call him 'Fistmon' and his special attack is 'kick your ass up and down this train'! Besides, I've noticed you're a little short handed when it comes to Digimon."

"I don't need a Digimon to beat your sorry butt!"

"Neither do I!" The two of them stood up and growled at each other.

'Hey you guys, we're riding inside someone here, be considerate!" May scolded. The older boy backed down in shame, but the younger one turned over to May and gave her a harsh look.

"Who the hell do you think you are lady?" He asked. May snarled at the kid.

"She should ask you the same think shorty!" The older boy snapped.

"Yeah, you don't disrespect my friends like that!" I growled. "Where do you get off talking to people like that?

"Where I want and how I want it."

"Ex-excuse me." Stammered a voice. "Bu, but, Trailmon has to concentrate and we might be bothering him." It was a girl that was sitting across from us. She was a cute girl too. She had long, silky hair. Slender, smooth leg, wrapped in a school girl's skirt and a loose fitting t-shirt.

"Hey, what are you talk- no wait, you're right." I apologized as I realized I insulted the wrong person.

"So what's your story?" May asked.

"My watch wanted me to come here." She said, showing us her watch. It was the same as mine, only in red.

"I got that kind of watch too!" The young boy said. He flashed a yellow watch.

"As did I." The other said, picking up his green watch.

"Whoa, how'd you get that watch?" I asked.

"Well, at first I was throwing a tennis ball at my wall-" The blonde girl began.

"Never mind, I've seen this episode." May countered, stopping the blonde girl. "So, how long do you stay on… wait, I never caught your name." She admitted, turning to the older guy.

"I didn't give it. My friends call me Kiyo, but my real name is Tasiru. (Tasiru 'Kiyo' Chimigawa, Age 16)

"Kiyo? From I inquired.

"Yup. Why, who are you?"

"My name is Akira here, but online I'm known as Toriyama." I explained.

"Hey, that's pretty clever!" Tasiru smiled. "And who are you, if I may ask."

"That's my name. May Arezen. Also known as Maytrix." May introduced herself with a half bow.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name on the Forum is Sky but you can call me Filina if you choose." The blond girl said. (Filina Skye, age 15.)

"Wow, you're a lot prettier in person than I thought you were. Well, um. Not that I thought you weren't in the first place, I mean. That is to say, well." I stammered.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself Toriyama, or should I say Akira?" She giggled.

"Akira's fine." I smirked.

"Bah." Scoffed the kid.

"So, who are you exactly?" I finally decided to ask.  
"You people know me as Exx, but my actual name is Zachary Zryhan. (Zachary "Exx" Zryhan, age 11)

"Huh, you're way younger than I assumed you were." I gawked.

"And you're a lot dumber than I thought you were!" Zachary Snarled.

"Why I oughta!" I snapped. Tasiru and May grabbed my by the arms and pulled me back as I flailed my arms around.

Old Zach was kinda pissing me off, but it wasn't such a biggie. After all, I had a few friends around for once.

"Last stop: Digi!" The Trailmon announced, opening his doors. The 5 of us exited the train and walked onto the soil. Trailmon waved at us as he turned around and vanished into a tunnel. We looked around through the dense jungle looking for a train schedule afterwards; after all we didn't want to be stuck.

"So anyways, I ended up making Candlemon up just to fit in." Tasiru admitted.

"So we have five members of the fake Digimon club." Zachary tallied. "Great, doughnut day is on Thursday." I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by a rustling.

"Anyone hear that?" May posed. Everyone nodded.

"Let's find out what it is." I suggested, throwing a rock into the bushes. The rustling stopped. There was a pause and then we heard a whistling from the air. A massive boulder fell from the sky.

"What the hell?" Zach Shouted. The boulder crashed among us and a giant rock shaped Digimon appeared on top of the boulder.

"What the hell is that thing?" May cried.

"Something we run from May!" I answered.

"Quick, scatter!" Tasiru ordered. The Digimon threw another rock at us as we split up. I ended up with Filina, behind a boulder.

"Who is this guy?" I wondered aloud.

"I dunno I just wanna go home." Filina Panicked. I gritted my teeth to try and think of a plan. As I did, I heard the Digimon's voice again.

"Rock Ball!" He roared, dropping another boulder on us.

"Move!" I cried, grabbing Filina and jerking her out of the way. The boulder shattered to pieces and the fragments knocked us to our knees. The Digimon loomed over us as we shivered in fear.

"Akira, it was nice meeting you." Filina said, taking my hand.

"Same goes for you Filina." I agreed, squeezing back. We shut our eyes and hoped for a miracle. I felt a shadow loom over me and then I felt it fall back. I opened my eyes fast enough to realize that a blade had gone over the rock-type Digimon and that it lurched back for that reason. A shadow dropped from the sky and met us. I looked at it and it looked like a big red-grey crab, only it had actual eyes rather than those beady ones.

"Yo, down here Geomon!" The crab yelled into the sky. Another rocky Digimon fell from the trees. Only this one was much smaller and he was more of a silverish color rather than a brown. He also had a weird looking rock blade sticking out of his head.

"Right here Crabmon." Geomon replied as he dove down next to the Crabmon.

"Good. And as for you Rockmon, you better take two steps back; your Rockball and Rockpunch attacks won't do you any good against us!" Crabmon yelled at the huge Digimon that we identified as Rockmon.

"Rock Ball!" Rockmon cried, throwing yet another boulder at us. Crabmon jumped into the air.

"Scissor Magic!" Crabmon's big claw came down hard on the boulder and cleaved it in two. "Now Geomon!"

"Geoquake, HA!" Geomon slammed his small, rocky fist into the ground and broke it into a crevasse. Rockmon careened into the crevasse as Crabmon turned to Geomon.

"Now, you take those kids!" Crabmon ordered.

"But what about-" Geomon started. He was stopped by Crabmon's harsh serious look and he took my free hand. "Come on, let's go." He said as he led us away.

We barely escaped with our lives as we pushed forwards farther into the dense jungle. Geomon opened up a path in the trees and we came into a small clearing.

"What's up guys?" Geomon called into the trees. The rest of our crew was sitting around some rocks and other odd Digimon. We sat down as well. "Okay, this looks like the entire cast. Nice job Candlemon!"

"Thanks Geomon, it's no big deal though. I just wish I could have fought Rockmon with my Flamebomber attack." A candle stick spoke up, only he wasn't really a candle. Well kinda, he was on one of those tri-candle holding things. And he was had candles for hands and a head, with a burning flame. Yeah… awkward Digimon.

"I bet you would have. Did you bring back Zachary yet?" Geomon asked.

"Yup, I'm over here Geomon." Zachary answered. Geomon jumped into Zachary's arms and clung to him tightly.

"You know each other?" The rest of us asked in astonishment.

"Nope." Geomon replied bluntly.

"But that's okay, 'cuz I think he's my Digimon partner!" Zach explained.

"And Tasiru and me." Candlemon began.

"We're best bros." Tasiru continued.

"So… wait. Crabmon can't be my partner right?" I asked.

"No, not there yet." Called another voice. A big bipedal green crocodile fell from the sky and bared its teeth at me. "Hey, I'm-"

"Crocomon! It's you, it's really you!" I cried out in excitement, running over to the little Digimon. "I have a Digimon, I HAVE A DIGIMON!"

"What else could I be? My Crocodile Cruncher proves it right here! Congrats! You now have an incredibly loyal partner!"

"And so do you Iyouko." Another Digimon appeared in the sky, only it was a large white bird, with golden streaks in its feathers. Its beak was as sharp as its talons, only a little more contained.

"That's my Parigromon." May called, picking her up.

"Yeah, I'm just like you. Only I eat pizza a little more and can fly." Parigromon smiled.

"That is sooooo cute!" May sighed.

"Great, now that the ten of you are acquainted… hey wait. Salamon! Get out here!" Crabmon yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Crabmon sir?" I little pinkish puppy slipped out from behind a tree and looked up at Filina.

"H-h-hi. I'm-"Filina was cut off by Salamon jumping into her arms.

"Oh, Filina! I get to meet you! Your skin is so soft." Salamon commented, burying her face into Filina's shoulder.

"So is yours." Filina smiled back.

"Ahem!" Crabmon cleared his throat. "Now that you're all acquainted, I'll explain why you had to be united in the Digital World."

"The Digital world." Me and the rest of the gang stopped short and fell back in astonishment.

"I see now. The DigiWorld. That's why Rockmon attacked us randomly; he's one of those Digimon too bad for a human partner." Tasiru surmised.

"That's right Tasiru. There are humans like that too." Crabmon nodded.

"I knew that. But why are we here in the Digiworld?" Zachary demanded. "We can't even Digivolve yet."

"Oh, just use the D-timer on your wrist." Crabmon explained. We all looked at our wrists and realized that our watches were Digivices.

"You mean these things?" I asked. I pulled mine up. Tasiru followed and showed the Digimons his. May and Filina lifted theirs up and Zachary followed close behind. We pulled them closer together and a blinding flash lit the area.

"HUH! You five are Digidestined!" The five rookies exclaimed.

"Digidestined? US?" We gasped. I couldn't believe it; I was like the last guy in the world to ever get a Digimon. So last that I had to go to another world to meet him. And now I was being told that I was in fact Digidestined, just like Izzy Izzumi and Taichi Kamiya.

"That's correct, and we need you kids to save the Digiworld from Dark Forces." Crabmon explained.

"But where are they here?" Crocomon asked.

"Yeah, you never really bothered to tell us." Geomon admitted.

"It's not my mission. My job was to protect you kids until your partners arrived and were able to take you to the guardians." Crabmon explained. "You must meet with the four Digital World guardians. The first of which resides upon the top of infinity mountain." Crabmon pointed up towards a massive mountain.

"That mountain is huge!" May gasped.

"That's why they call it Infinity mountain May." Zachary remarked.

"You little mother fu- Ahhh! Look out!" May screamed. Rockmon burst out of the trees and threw a boulder at us. We all scattered and narrowly averted the boulder.

"Scissor Magic!" Crabmon attacked again with his scissors claws. Rockmon was ready this time though. He retaliated with a rock punch attack and sent Crabmon reeling out of sight.

"Crabmon, NO!" I cried. Rockmon threw another rock at us (Boy, did that guy throw rocks a lot) and jumped into battle.

"Damn it, scatter!" Zachary cried. We all jumped out of the way of the landing Rockmon. Our Digimon then retaliated.

"Quick Strike!" Crocomon vanished into thin air and reappeared, smacking Rockmon head on with his tail,

"Sonic Screech!" Crocomon jumped out of the way as Parigromon took a deep breath. She then let out a burst of Sonic sound and chipped away at Rockmon's armor. Rockmon roared in anger and threw another boulder at the crew. "Peregrine blade!" Parigromon cried out and sliced through the boulder and Rockmon as well. Rockmon fell backwards and he dropped several blue orbs.

"Hey Salamon, what are those?" Filina asked.

"That's pure data." Salamon answered as Parigromon and Crocomon fought off Rockmon. Candlemon jumped up and collected the blue orbs, absorbing them into his body.

"I hope Candlemon knows what he's doing." Tasiru begged quietly. As he did, Rockmon lashed out against Parigromon and Crocomon, tossing them to the ground.

"Ha-ha. Now Rockmon crush!" Rockmon bellowed, lifting his arms.

"Flame Bomber!" Candlemon leaped upwards and hurled twin balls of flame straight at Rockmon's face. Rockmon flinched and turned back over to Candlemon, running over and knocked him to the ground.

"Whoa, I've never seen anyone just stand up to someone like that." Tasiru awed. Suddenly, as Tasiru finished his sentence, his watch… I mean D-Timer, began to glow. Candlemon stared down his opponent and his eyes began to flash a rainbow of color.

"Candlemon, Digivolve to-!" Candlemon shouted. A blue aura of energy balls swirled around the tiny wax Digimon as he spun himself around clockwise, absorbing the balls as he was consumed by fire.

"Meramon!" A large fiery figure re-emerged from the swarm of energy. He was probably over ten feet tall, as he towered over the diminutive looking Rockmon. Rockmon gasped in astonishment and hardened his face again in sight of the new challenger.

"Rock Punch!" Rockmon reared back and delivered a punch to Meramon's blazing body. Meramon flinched, making Rockmon the victor. Or so it seemed. Meramon grinned and grabbed Rockmon's fist.

"Roaring Flame!" He cried. Flames spread from Meramon's body across Rockmon's arm and engulfed him in the red-orange display of fireworks. Rockmon screeched in pain as Meramon tossed him into the air. "NOW! Fireball Strike!" Meramon ignited a pair of orbs in his hands and hurled them at the airborne boulder Digimon. Rockmon fell to the ground, dripping what appeared to be blood and data.

"Now to end it! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tasiru lifted his arm and pointed at Rockmon. His Digivice (still glowing I may add) flashed a pure blue light and burst with energy. The energy made contact with Rockmon and suddenly reversed, pulling Rockmon's person back into the Digivice. As the dust settled, Tasiru's D-Timer made a beeping noise and Rockmon had de-digivolved into a harmless little Agumon.

(That's the story of our first adventure in the Digiworld. Yeah, it was a bit long, but most intro chapters are like this. We have plenty of fights and adventures in future days. There are still a few questions to be answered, but I have a feeling we'll figure it all out. And I promise it gets better. Just keep tracking Digimon: Digital Warriors to find out how.)

Author's Note: Wassabi? I'm Majunks Ace. (Call me Majunks or Ace, it doesn't matter to me) I'm the author of this story. I liked the premise of Digimon and like to watch it too. I've seen all four seasons in English and Japanese and I've seen some of Season 5. This is my first Fan Fic on this site and I hop you enjoy this chapter and future ones (I'm shooting for atleast 25!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon the Series. The following is still original. Toei, Saban, Bandai, etc. own all predeveloped characters and the original ones are my own. This series is rated T for Stylized Sci-fi Action Violence, adult situations, suggestive dialogue and coarse language.

"Are we there yet?" Filina complained.

"For the last time, NO WOMAN!" Zachary snapped.

We had finally left the Digital Jungle and were walking around the island, trying to find a way to the first landmark, Infinity Mountain. Some how, we ended up in the desert section of File Island and because of the heat… Zach and Filina were driving one another COMPLETELY INSANE! (I was a little tweaked too, but don't tell anyone.)

"Cool it Zachary, you don't mess with people in this heat." Candlemon explained.

"Now why do the words "Cool it" sound funny coming from a burning candle?" Zachary demanded of Tasiru's partner.

"You little son of a-" Candlemon tackled Zach and began pummeling him with his wax. He and Zach rolled around in the Digi-sand until Geomon separated them both with a Geoquake attack.

"Both you quit it!" Geomon commanded. Zachary and Candlemon glared at Geomon. Geomon glared back and the duelist quickly shrank back. "Zachary, quit being a smartass, it pisses people off! And Candlemon, quit being ironic! It's as annoying as hell!"

"Totally commanding Geomon. Zach could learn a thing or two from you." Tasiru complemented. Geomon bowed and gave Tasiru a thumbs up.

"Just be glad I'm still not Meramon." Candlemon pouted. "Then you'd listen to me."

"By the way, why aren't you Meramon anymore? When my Digivice sucked up all that data, you went back down to normal." Tasiru thought aloud to his partner.

"Well… I think I can answer that question." A small voice piped up. It belonged to Salamon. "Well, with most Digimon, a Digivolution is permanent until they're destroyed. Mainly because they build up so much data. But Digidestined Digimon have a different system."

"What's that?" Tasiru inquired, stroking his chin.

"Well, you see, it's when you're in danger. Digidestined Digimon use the energy from their Chosen Child to Digivolve into Champion… or Ultimate… and on occasion into Mega." Salamon finished. The group stopped in their tracks and turned to Salamon. She looked around in shock as we surrounded her. Tasiru began, then was followed by Candlemon, and soon all of us were applauding her vivid explanation. The Digimon blushed and nodded towards us.

The sun fell out of the bright blue, airborne ocean, leaving a burning crimson background for us to admire as we found a place to camp out, near the Jungle/Desert Border. The group had unanimously decided that instead of going everywhere but the Mountain, we should make a b-line for Infinity Mountain (It just seemed faster for some reason… don't ask me why though.)

"Ey, Akira." I was awakened by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and found a green beast looming over me, wearing a tooth filled smile. I staggered back for a minute and cried out. He shushed me and I looked at the creature.

"Oh, sorry Crocomon." I apologized with a bow. "How goes it?"

"Well, you see I woke up, right?" He began.

I yawned. "Right." I said, slowly blinking.

"But something's wrong! May and Parigromon are missing!" Crocomon cried out in shock. I blinked again and looked at the D-timer.

"For Azulongmon's sake Crocomon, it's twelve midnight. Knowing May, she went to go pee. She just doesn't like to wake me up when she does." I explained.

"Oh, I knew tha- HEY! How do you know that?" Crocomon asked.

"Funny story about that." I started. There was a brief silence as Crocomon watched me intently. "What, I never said I'd actually _tell _you. Besides, you know the answer if you're my real Digimon."

Oh, don't give me that look. I won't tell you how I know either. But that's aside from the point. Crocomon quickly reminded me of the dangers of Digiworld and beckoned me to search out May and Parigromon. I agreed and followed him into the darkness.

"Iyouko. Do you need any help in there?" Parigromon asked a bush. The bush shook and May came out.

"I'm okay Parigromon, see? I'm just a little worried. I've only read books about Digiworld, and I have no idea if I'll ever get out of here." May explained, with her head down.

"You shouldn't worry. I promise I'll protect you!" Parigromon Declared. May smiled and hugged the bird Digimon.

"Thank you Parigromon. I appreciate it. I'm just thinking. I'm already a day or so late for dinner at home, my parents are probably worried, and I still don't know how to help you."

"You don't have to worry!" I announced, pushing my way through the foliage with Crocomon by my side. "That's the whole point of chosen children. We're part of a team, we're all partners, and you never have to be worried." I then turned to Crocomon. "See, I told you she just had to take a leak."

"Geez, sorry." He whispered back. "Anyway, now that that's settled, let's all get a snack from that disturbingly well placed vending machine." Crocomon pointed to his left where a shiny new pizza machine was waiting to be used. "Wait, that's not right."

"That's right!" The vending machine announced, shaking as it spoke. We all gasped… then my eye twitched a little (Last time I checked, vending machines couldn't talk.). "I'm Vending-"

"Oh you gotta be me. Vendingmachinemon?" I asked sarcastically.

"NO! I'm vending your doom!" The vending machine exploded and revealed a small, winged, primate looking digimon, with nasty looking claws and huge teeth."

"Omigod! That's Vilemon!" Parigromon exclaimed. "He's a nasty virus type Digimon with an attitude about as good as his looks."

"That's me. And now, meet my associate, Vilemon!" Vilemon said. Another Vilemon came from the shadows and waved at us. We looked at each other, then politely waved back.

"Vassup? We're here to kill you kids!" He announced.

"Why?" Crocomon asked.

"You're Digidestined Chosen Children." The first Vilemon explained.

"So?" Asked May.  
"It's our job to kill you!" Said the later Vilemon.

"And?" I inquired of them.

"Shut up already! Nightmare Shocker!" The Digimon fired off a black ray of energy at May. May cried out and dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the beam of energy. "Okay then, Depression Orb!" The Vilemons both picked up a black ball of energy and chucked it at May.

"May no!" I shouted, grabbing May and pulling her back. The bombs impacted and left a large crater. "You okay?"

"Thanks Akira. That was-"

"What can I say, you're the biggest source of joy in my life May. I couldn't loose you." I smiled. May looked back at me.

"Aw, that was really cheesy… and sweet too I guess. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She complemented. Suddenly, May's wrist began glowing and Parigromon's eyes flashed colors. "Oh, duh! Go Parigromon!"

"Right!" She responded. Data orbs swirled around the Digimon as she spun around in tight circles. "Parigromon Digivolve to-"

A large bird shaped animal emerged from the data cloud. It's wings were large and golden, it's beak was dark and blunt, it's eyes a shiny ebony color and finally it's radiant feathers were coated in a aura of static. "Thundercrackmon."

"I know her! Thundercrackmon isn't a Digimon with a great name, but she does have awesome powers!" Crocomon exclaimed. "Her enchanting presence is the cause of storms themselves."

"Oh crap." Sighed a Vilemon.

"No worries, we can beat her together." The second one reminded.

"Nightmare shocker!" Both Vilemon cried out.

"Please boys, give me some credit." Thundercrackmon slowly rose into the air, easily avoiding both rays. "Thunder Flap!" Thundercrackmon flapped both of her utterly gigantic wings and sent a wave of electricity towards the Vilemon. Both Vilemon fired off a pair of energy balls at the wall, only to have them degenerate to nothing on contact. Both of them fell to the ground after being struck by the burst. The first Vilemon flew into the air and charges energy.

"Nightmare shocker!" He cried out. The burst fired off and slammed into Thundercrackmon. Or should I say _through _ here. She vanished and reappeared behind the evil Digi.

"Static Magnum!" Thundercrackmon sent a ball of pure electricity hurtling from her mouth over to Vilemon, breaking his body and revealing a barrier of data.

"Oh yeah? Scratcher Attack!" Cried the other, floating into action.

"Static Magnum!" She repeated the process and broke open the other Digimon's data. "Now, May!"

"Right-o!" May picked up her arm and aimed her Digivice for the Digimon. It sucked up all of their data and de-Digivolved them to Demi-Devimons.

"Oh crap, we are so gonna get our asses beat." The first one cried. They nodded to one another and flew away.

Soon afterwards, the rest of the gang burst onto the scene.

"Akira, May! You're all okay!" Filina shouted, with Salamon by her side.

"So, where'd you guys go?" Geomon asked.

"Yeah, you didn't say a word!" Zach scolded.

"Nowhere, just a little bathroom break." Crocomon explained.

"See, I told you they just had to take a leak." Tasiru whispered to Candlemon.

"Geez sorry." He replied defensively.

"Well, it's morning so we oughta head on out!" Filina started.

"Yeah!" We all cheered.

And so was our first day in the Digital world. We had two Digivolved Digimon, an actual quest and a way to finish it. But what I wonder about is… who was the one that sent the Vilemon. They seemed really terrified of him. I guess we'll find out on the next Digimon: Digital Warriors!

Okay, that was Chapter 2. I should have chapter 3 up tomorrow. After chapter 3, I'm going semi-weekly (Updating Monday and Friday, as time allows.) So, thanks for reading, hope you liked it and feel free to post any complements or criticism.


End file.
